So In Love with Two
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: This Fic follows Chuugoku, Kinsei, and Mikeila in their love triangles. How will they handle being madly in love with two? Who will they choose? Well, that, my friends, is up to you! YOU decide! Oh, and reviews and votes are appreciated!
1. China

**Roshia X Chuugoku X Igirisu**

_My Number One  
There could never be no one  
Like you  
How come I feel this way about..._**  
**

China and Russia were a happy couple. The happiest any of the nations have ever seen, well, next to Germany and Italy, that is. But, something wasn't working. At least on China's part, it wasn't. You see, China was unwillingly caught between lovers. His beloved Russia, and another nation.

_My Number Two  
Never tried to tell me what to say or do..._

I'm so in love with Two...

China and England were almost polar opposites. They both still hold a grudge against each other for the opium wars. Russia also disapproves of England for what he did to China. But somehow, China and England fell for each other. England knew China was with Russia, but he still loved him. China didn't want to hurt Russia, but he couldn't help the way he felt about England. What to do...?

_I don't wanna push it,  
I don't wanna fight,  
But this feeling keeps me up all night!_

Every night, China tosses and turns, contemplates his love life, and how he managed to wind up with TWO lovers. The one he can't help but love, and the one he's madly in love with. Well, hell, he's utterly screwed! (Not THAT way, you dirty people!)

_If I only could decide,  
But I can't make up my mind!_

I'm breaking all my rules because of you!

China, try as he might, can't bring himself to break up with either. Somehow, his emotions wouldn't allow it, no matter how much he knows it's the right thing to do.

He swore to himself that he'd be the loyal one, but here he is, juggling two lovers while both confessed their undying love and have eyes for no one else for him. Shit!

_You can tell me it's not right,  
And it tears me up inside!_

But the problem is I'm so in love with Two!

China knows he's hurting the people he loves, and it tears him apart inside out. But he won't consider any other options! Could someone possibly help him choose?

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_I don't know what to do!_

China hid his face in his hands, not daring to look up, as he's crying right now. He's so torn. Should he end it with England? Part of him says definitely, but a small sliver tells him not to. Russia? A small sliver says it's not a healthy relationship, but he's also madly in love with Russia! What to do, What to do...?

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_I'll choose the both of you!_

** TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Venus Veneziano

**Italia X Kinsei X Parappa**

_My Number One,  
You give me everything I need,_

Venus was a normal teenager. Went to school, good enough grades, had a best friend, all that stuff. She even had a boyfriend. The problem? He's the Northern part of Italy. That didn't stop them from falling for each other. He was a good boyfriend. He told her everything she needed to hear, was never late for dates, even cooked for her! Utterly perfect. Well, almost perfect anyway...At least for Venus.

_But some things are better with..._

_My Number Two!_

_He's the one that makes me feel,_  
_So good!_

_I'm so In love with Two!_

Venus was also in love with someone else. Or well, if you wanna get technical, something else. Parappa the Rapper, a Video Game Star. He was a successful rapper who fell in love with Venus at one of his concerts. He also feels gratitude towards her friend, who's the boss of the Mafia that was after him. She called off the assault. Upon meeting him, Venus fell in love with him, too. But she's still dating Italy! Well, hell!

_I don't wanna push it,  
I don't wanna fight!  
But this feeling keeps me up all night!_

Now, every day, she bangs her head against her locker, prompting her best friend to ask her what's wrong. Venus shrugs it off and continues with her life. Also, every night, every time she tries to go to sleep, she's reminded of her love life. The worst part? Italy and Parappa know ZERO about each other. Yet another problem added to Venus's life!

_If I only could decide,  
But I can't make up my mind!_

_I'm breaking all my rules for you!_

Venus sighed and leaned against her locker, gazing at all of the people who don't have complicated love lives, feeling miserable about themselves.

She wanted to be faithful. She really did. But she couldn't help the way she felt. Also, if anyone knew about her and Parappa, she could probably go to JAIL for bestiality. She swore she wouldn't cheat, but here she is, feeling miserable while both her boyfriends were faithful. Clearly, she's messed up!

_You can tell me it's not right,  
And it tears me up inside!_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with Two!_

_Whoa-Oh..._

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two!_

Venus shook her head and closed her locker door shut with a loud slam, alarming her Bestie, Mikayla. Mikayla tried to pry, but Venus just yelled at her and ran off, now put in a sour mood for the rest of the day. And probably for the rest of her life if she doesn't get this resolved soon. It wasn't just bad for her, but her two boyfriends, too. Italy's been sensing the mood for once, but doesn't address it. He always seems to make it worse.

Parappa, on the other hand, hasn't noticed. He just carries on with his life, daily chatting with Venus on the phone. Venus sighs every time. She hated stressing out her Boyfriends. Both of them. She also sees what it's doing to her grades and her boyfriends, but she doesn't know what to do!

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_I don't know to do!_

Venus flopped down onto her couch, taking her phone out. When she looked through her texts, she found a bunch from Parappa.

_**'Happy 2 hear UR voice 2day! 3 U!'**_

_**'Want 2 C UR so Bad! Meet me the park near UR house?'**_

Venus sighed. She texted back:

_**'Sure Parappa. 5:30?'**_

_**'OMG! You know me so well!'**_

Venus closed her phone. She glanced at the clock. It read 4:39. She sighed again. 'Looks like I have time', she thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep effortlessly for the first time since meeting Parappa.

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya,_

_Hey-Ya-Ha-Ha,_

_I'll choose the both of you!_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
